2014.07.19 - Costume Gala
Cissie winces slightly at Clint's tease, but she forces a smile to her face. "Oh." Right...family on...dinner. Cissie wants to scream. But she's a brave girl, so she takes a deep breath and buries that urge down deep for now! Cissie looks over at the Supergirl, "I'm not sure...," she only met Kate as Hawkeye, and her mind is elsewhere. She raises her fingers to brush some of her blonde hair back, running her fingertips through it. "She must be someone trusted for Arrow to act like that however." Cissie knows Arrow well enough apparently. "So...dancing or a drink?" This is inquired of Clint. Because on 'not-dates' you are supposed to do something. Clint Barton smiles, "Well lets have a drink first.' he then looks over to Kate, well if Kate will not come to him he will go to her. He walks over to Kate, 'Well hello, long time no see." He offers the 'Maid of Might' a hug and then sys, "Ms. Bishop and I know each other through her charity work." which is technically true even if he knows her mainly through other things but he protects the identity. "Kate, this is Cissie, she is in training for the Olympics In Brazil in 2016 and this is CJ Barton, my... well we are related. Cissie, Cj, this is Kate Bishop." God secret ids are confusing that is why Clint does not bother with one. Arrow catches a whiff of some of the hors d'oeuvres and whines a little. She's a little late. Bobbi couldn't really decide on what to wear. She could just bring out her normal costume, but that might be a little too... well no, it wouldn't work. So when she shows up, she's instead in a white cloak with gold trim, along with gold-coloured bracers and boots. The outfit ends with tendril-like, white wings coming from the back. They look awfully fragile, which may explain why they're mounted to stick close to her body. "Sorry I'm late," she offers, her face hidden in the depths of the hood. All the talk of dates and dinners gets a slightly uncomfortable look from CJ. He glances at Cissie a moment with a hint of a frown but shakes it off. He flashes a grin when introduced to Kate. The shirtless green guy offers a big hand as he looks Kate over. "Nice to meet ya. And nice costume," he says. "So you throw parties like this?" There's a smile, and a nod from the 'maid of might', especially as Clint makes the 'introductions'. In fact.... Well.... "You could sort of say we've met before." is said towards Clint, even as she nods at Cissie. "Friend of a friend and all that. But I'll let her fill you in. That is if she figures it out." On the other hand, CJ gets an odd look. That is before he finally gets a slight nod. "Family... Right." As for Bobbi... As the older blond enters, Kate can't help but quirk an eyebrow before smiling ever so slightly. Cissie instinctively reaches out to pat Arrow, "It's alright, I'll sneak you some," she whispers. Though she smiles and offers a hand toward Kate, not knowing her as well to give her a hug, "Hello," she says gently and politely. She will kick Clint in the shin later for this, yes she will! And then is that...Barbara?! That is someone Cissie actually recognizes. She looks...shocked. Then stares blankly at Clint. Yes, she's going to murder him. Slowly, but surely. "Wait, what? Fill in what?" She raises her hand then to pinch the bridge of her nose. She must not punch Clint...she must NOT punch him! Cissie takes a deep, steadily breath and slowly lets it out. Clint Barton shrugs, ""I am not sure I am the one needing to be filled in." he then chuckles, after all what can make a somewhat awkward situation all the better? Answer says, ex-wife showing up. He waves over, 'Hey Bobbi. Nice Costume." he then looks at CJ, and then says, "Well I will let him explain the relation if he wants." He then notices Cissie's demeanor and leans down to whisper to her. Bobbi waves a hand. "Hey," she repeats. "Sorry. Had to fix the wings a bit." She looks at CJ, a confused expression on her face - thankfully hidden by her hood - and then she walks to the rest. "I haven't missed much, have I?" Cissie relaxes a bit at Clint's whisper and even smiles a little, even if she still appears a little off-center with a slightly defensive body positioning. Ironically, she seems to lean toward Clint. "Hello Barbara," Cissie greets. She doesn't explain to Clint how they know each other, but doesn't ask how Clint knows her either as Bobbi does work for Stark. But she then reaches out to tug on Clint's tunic, "Drink," she reminds him. CJ looks a bit lost as everyone reacts to Bobbi's arrival. He's got no idea who she is but he does like the costume. The mention of wings gets him peering curiously over Bobbi to glance at them. Easy to do when you're 7 feet tall. He glances at Clint and nods. "Clint's my dad," he replies casually. That explains things...and probably makes the drink more needed for some people. Considering the way things could get awkward between Kate and Cissie, the 'Maid of Might' gladly returns the handshake. All though she does offer CJ an even odder look at the fact that Clint lets him explain things. If he wants to that is. Or was. Or.... "..." Yeah. There's just a long, odd stare at CJ as he announces that, before she waits to see how the others react to that. "..." Mockingbird lifts her eyebrows. She looks at Clint expectantly. She knows that CJ can't be hers for obvious reasons - she would hopefully remember a pregnancy! "I thought I insisted on Bobbi," she tells Cissie, allowing the blonde to distract her. She approaches and hugs Cissie carefully. And then back to Clint. "...dad, hunh?" "Umm...not that I remember...," to Bobbi. "But I'll...," and the rest is lost because Cissie...actually literally SQUEAKS! Yes, she makes a squeaking sound when she overhears CJ. She then stares at Clint and blurts out, "You didn't even know your own son's name? And..and....UGH!" Yes, she's freaking out, literally, and she can't even speak! And if Clint doesn't start talking fast, he likely doesn't want to see the result because Cissie's expression looks...MURDEROUS! And suddenly Bobbi is hugging her which is likely wise, cause...wow...not happy reaction. Clint Barton starts talking, well first he elbows Cj, likely hurting himself more than his son, "Wait it is not like that. Yes Clint Barton is his father but not this Clint Barton. He comes from a future like those Legion kids but so so far ahead and well he would be already born if he was from this here and well I have not slept with his mother so I know he is not from this timeline."he looks to Cj, hoping he son will explain better. CJ just smiles back at Kate's stare. The reaction from Cissie makes CJ jump a little and he frowns. "Hey, he's got a reason to not know who I was," he says. The elbow brings a frown to those green features. Clint's babbling explanation makes him stare and he laughs a bit as he rubs the back of his neck. "I'm from a different timeline. And planet." "Oh. Well, that explains it." She hugs Cissie again, perhaps sensing the girl's reaction without actually seeing her expression. "Easy. Calm," she whispers into the younger blonde's ear. Yeap. As she hears that explanation, Kate... Shakes her head. "I see...." is said as her gaze drifts from CJ, to Clint, to Bobbi, then Cissie, and back to CJ. "There's probably a joke I could make here. But hell if I know what it is." "Welcome to the family?" Cissie still isn't exactly...happy, but less murderous feeling. She moves a hand to scratch behind Arrow's ear. She does hear Bobbi's advice and takes it. "I'm taking Arrow to get a drink and a bite to eat." Because she needs a few moments to gather herself. Though she does finally return Mockingbird's hug before she goes to step off with Arrow, giving a soft whistle before adding, "Let's go get you a snack sweetheart." And for all Cissie's tomboy'ish traits, she proves she knows how to walk in a short skirt thank you very much! Clint Barton calls out to Cissie "Nothing alcoholic you are in training and only 20." He then looks to Cj and smiles, "Yeah sorry about the elbow old heroing injury." and he knew it would not actually hurt him. He looks between Bobbi and Kate, "Kate Bishop this is Barbara Morse." He does not give the relationship indicators with this introduction enough drama has erupted for the moment. "Thanks. That mean you're a part of it?" CJ asks Kate. He watches Cissie go and then frowns. "What is her problem?" he asks quietly. Clint gets a quick smile though. "More worried about you breakin' your elbow than doing anything to me." "Not my place to tell you." Bobbi tugs her hood back and offers CJ a hand. "Hi. Bobbi Morse." Of course it only occurs to her moments later that CJ may well know who she is from his own world. But maybe not. You never know! With a slight nod as the introduction is made, Kate extends a hand. "Ms. Morse." And yet, as Cissie takes off, Kate shakes her head. "If you even have to say that to someone in training Clint, then either you're worrying too much, or they aren't taking their training seriously enough." CJ though gets a slight smile. "Sort of. But not exactly. Long story." Cissie trips over her feet a little bit at Clint's yell. Yep...she's not walking with her head down, the walk of shame like OMG, I can't believe he called that out! Actually, she's already looking for the exits. Dates are...over-rated and horrifying. She tries to cover her look for escape by slipping Arrow a few bits of food and getting herself some punch. Yep, trying to look natural! Cissie gives Arrow another pat, "Good boy...now if you could just throw a distraction for me," she whispers to the dog wistfully. CJ carefully shakes Bobbi's hand. "Hi. Your costume's pretty good. Who're you dressed as?" he asks. He's got no clue who Bobbi is. She wasn't on Battleworld with the others. Kate gets a look but CJ nods. "Is it the type of story that it'd be weird to tell me over a nice lunch sometime?" "Video game character." She grins. Probably the last person to expect they'd play videogames, right? "An archangel." She glances left, watching Cissie for a moment. "Give me a second, CJ." She slips over to the other blonde, clamping a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you're sticking with me if I have to cuff you in place," she teases. "C'mon. Please?" Clint Barton looks over to Kate and laughs, "I was just trying to be funny looks like I failed." he watche Bobbi and Cj as they go over to Cissie and says to Kate, "Good to see you again.' He then looks over to where the bar is to get a drink for himself. And as Cissie starts to take off... And Bobbi appears to head after her... Kate shakes her head. That is before she flashes Clint a look at his statement. "CJ is it...? Was your dad that bad in regards to jokes in your reality? 'Cause for this one, that is still very bad." CJ watches people spread out and shrugs. He shakes his head at Clint's claim of a joke and looks to Kate. "He was as bad as every other dad when it came to jokes. Better than Mr. Rogers though. His jokes were painful," the big green guy remarks. Cissie glances up over at Bobbi and makes a bit of a pained expression. "I'm supposed to be on a sorta-date with Clint," she whispers. "The only one I'll get. So...I don't feel very social, sorry Bobbi." And that is the meat of the issue. Cissie stares at her punch cup, so INTERESTING! Truly. Inspired. "And here, I thought I missed out of something important in my life," actually gaining sarcasm which isn't highly common for her, well...unless it's her mom. "We need superheroine monasteries. A dream come true." A sip is taken of her punch finally and Cissie raids another little mini-dog to slip to Arrow after he whines again. "So...what's going on with you?" Mockingbird takes Cissie's free hand in hers. "I can and will drag you back," she says with a smile. "Sorta-date? We'll have to talk about that later... but.. I'd really like you to stick around, Cissie. Please?" Clint Barton finds a bar in a different direction from the ladies and gets a drink for himself, just a beer not wanting to get tipsy but well needing it now as a look of guilt is on his face. He takes a drink then returns to CJ and Kate, "I'm back did you miss me?" "About as much as you'll miss Arrow at this rate." is said as Kate glances towards Bobbi and Cissie. But she doesn't but in. Especially given how they're away the other three. "We were just discussing how bad your jokes were. Apparently according the CJ your jokes aren't as bad as Mr. Rogers... So I guess there goes the neighborhood." "That's a reference to that TV show, right?" CJ asks, looking a little lost. "I didn't mean that one, I meant the other one," he explains a little awkwardly. "I'm still trying to figure out all these TV shows," he mutters, shaking his head. Cissie sighs, "Well, here is to the heroic try of making it a good memory. After all, be the only one I get." And she forces a smile to her face. She grabs another little mini-sausage and feeds it to Arrow. "Let's go face the music sweetheart." And giving it that King pride, Cissie straightens her sounders and walks back with Arrow and Mockingbird, careful not to spill her drink. I'm here for you," Bobbi promises. "Back up." She smiles and leads the way, tugging gently on Cissie's arm as she heads back, still holding the girl's hand. "Sorry about that. Girl talk." She smiles to those others who didn't try to flee. "Did we miss anything?" Clint Barton smiles as they returns and gives Arrow a pat on the head, "No just Kate proving she can tell bad jokes too." he then sets his drink down, "Still want to dance?" He offers his hand to Cissie. With a grin at Clint, Kate admits, "What can I say? I learned from the best." possibly implying just where she learned to tell such bad jokes from. Then there's a nod at CJ, "It is. So don't worry about it." And yet, as Bobbi and Cissie return, the 'Maid of Might' takes maybe a half step back, before motioning towards Clint, as if silently saying that she thinks the Olympic hopeful really should dance. Cissie gives Bobbi's hand a gentle squeeze, thankful for the encouragement...otherwise, she might really have ran for it. She takes another drink of her punch and blinks at the offer, "I...yes, of course." Wait, she doesn't know how to dance! Except, she really doesn't care about that. She leans in toward Bobbi and rests her cheek a moment on Bobbi's shoulder, "Can you hold my drink please?" The two...are close. The comfort level Cissie has with Bobbi is very high, especially if she dares to purposely look 'cute' like that. "You can have some if you want," not caring about having Bobbi drink after her, or drinking after Bobbi. At Bobbi's acknowledgement, Cissie hands her the drink and the young woman goes to accept Clint's hand. A soft, shy smile of thanks for the silent support is sent to Kate, the archer apparently having noticed it. And we won't talk about Cissie's heart rate right now at holding Clint's hand. Cause that's just obvious, duh! CJ just nods a little in reply to the talk of jokes. He looks between the ladies when Clint offers Cissie a dance but stays quiet himself. He steps aside as well, still trying to decide what he thinks about Cissie. "Of course." Bobbi takes the drink, nodding at Cissie. "Hey, don't be afraid to step on his toes," she tells Cissie. "He probably deserves it for something, anyhow." She says this with a bit of a crooked grin. She's known Clint for a while. She could think of something. Clint Barton walks with Cissie out onto the dance floor, thankfully the band is playing something simple a waltz. He takes the lead in the steps as smile ot Cissie, "Relax this is like archery it should be fun." everyone here has heard him say that line more than a few times. He then leans in closer and whisper, "sorry this hasn't exactly gone smoothly. It is likely my fault." And as Clint takes Cissie out onto that dance floor, Kate shakes her head, and mutters (more to herself than anyone else). "I'm not even sure I want to know the odds..." Band will do what it's ordered too, it's a comic after all! Well, sorta...pardon the fourth wall moment! Cissie makes a point to roll her eyes, "Obviously, you -are- a boy Clint." But she has cracked an honest smile and not just a polite one or shy one. Her full-blown smiles are knock-out after all. She's still a bit nervous though, but that doesn't matter, Cissie braves onward! This is something worth-while to her. And she follows Clint's lead. "Odds of what?" CJ asks, looking back to Kate. He's not in the mood to watch any dancing. Mockingbird puts Cissie's drink down somewhere she can keep an eye on it, while fetching herself something to drink - in a different coloured cup so no mistakes happen. "Good question," she says to CJ, her gaze shifting to Kate. Clint Barton dances with Cissie and smiles, "Well I hope to make up for the start of the evening with a good dance." he smiles as they continue to waltz, "And well you got to see Arrow that has to count as a bonus right." And as Bobbi returns, Kate shakes her head. "Never mind..." she starts to say, before she rolls her eyes for a moment. "Just thinking out loud regarding what the odds are for those two in the long run." "Arrow is adorable, and I am a certified babysitter for him," Cissie reminds Clint. She's more relaxed now, as she learns how to waltz with Clint. "It's nice to have a dependable girl around sometimes. Well, when I'm not accidentally blowing things up. But those -really- are accidents when making trick arrows. For the greater good and all." An impish grin spreads across Cissie's mouth. CJ's expression turns a lot less happy as Kate mentions that. "Low if ya ask me," he mutters. He's tempted to go get a drink for himself but he decides against it for the time being. Don't mind him, he's just a little grumpy. "Try being optimistic," Bobbi says. Okay, probably not the person you'd expect, but she's still stayed on good terms with Clint. She wants the guy to be happy, after all. And she likes Cissie. She wants Cissie to be happy too! It is a good thing Clint can't hear the conversation back there stretching one dance into a relationship might be a bit much even for the Arrow family. He continues to dance with her and when the music stops he smiles to her, "Thanks you for the dance." he glances over at the group, "Ready to face the peanut gallery?" There's a faint snerk at CJ's idea of the odds. But Kate doesn't rise to the bait on that one. On the other hand, Bobbi gets a "Maybe." even as Clint talks about possibly coming back... CJ just glowers at Bobbi for a moment. "Sorry, I'm not the optimistic arrow," he says, shrugging it off. "I'm gonna grab a drink. I'll be right back," he offers, carefully making his way towards the bar. "Sure," and Cissie seems much more relaxed right now, though her hand lingers on Clint's arm. She's smiling and looks happier too. "Though...I'd like some time a little later for...us two to just talk, if that's alright?" Clint smiles to Cissie, "Sure." He then starts to chat with the others. The night goes one as one would expect, after a while there is a nice dinner served and the costume contests begin. There are a lot of various themes for the contests, Clint and Arrow win the humorous category, to the laughter and applause of all Arrow jumps up and snatches the trophy from Clint hands. Next up is the video game category which is won by Bobbi over a surprisingly good Master Chief. Sexiest Male is taken by our very own Clint Barton while Sexiest female is won my Cissie. The final and most anticipated award is for best real life hero, which is won by Kate Bishop and her dark haired version of Supergirl. As the evening finds down Clint goes over to Cissie and smile,s "You wanted to talk?" And the curtain falls. Category:Log